Desire Kills
by wiccanvampire17
Summary: Now one chapter is over and done with in the groups lives, they have to start a new one, except one person is proving to be more difficult than others... sequel to If Cassie Chose Nick
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! This is called Desire Kills. The pairing is still Cassie and Nick and will be all the way through. This chapter is going to just run over everything that has happened and the second chapter is where the real story begins. Here goes. Oh, and also this story is written in first person, I feel I write better through this.**

_**One year later.**_

It has been a year since everything happened. A year that Nick and I had been dating.

A lot had changed within the group.

Faye was dating Doug and had been for the last ten months. I seriously don't know how that relationship started. They just showed up one day, their arms around each other, Doug's hand in the back pocket of Faye's jeans.

Laurel had only just got with Shaun, two weeks ago, they were really shy together, it took them a month to finally gather their guts and admit their feelings to each other.

And Deborah started dating Chris! Again I don't know how that happened. This happened about a month ago. This seriously shocked everyone! We knew they were hooking up at one point but they just showed up holding hands.

Diana missed being with Adam, especially now that Adam and I weren't soul-mated anymore.

He went a little crazy after that. He was angry all the time. It had seemed that Nick and Adam had completely switched personalities.

Nick was a complete sweetie. He was the same cold Nick with everyone else, but with me he was _my _Nick.

Adam was just, _not Adam. _We all tried to avoid him as much as possible nowadays. He was arrogant, and he snaps at people a lot. So yeah, we avoided him.

Diana was miserable lately. I hated to see Diana so sad, she would try to not show it but we all could see through her charade. I felt so bad.

It was all my fault, I watched her now, as she sat near the cliff, watching the waves crash against the rocks. I sighed, my heart tearing for what I had caused.

I felt warm arms wrap around my torso and instantly I knew it was Nick.

'It's not your fault Cass', he breathed in my year, 'it's his fault, he's being an ass'.

I sighed again and complained, 'but if I hadn't had come here, then…then…' I was starting to hyperventilate.

He spun me around holding me at arm's length, 'Cass, Cass, breathe, calm down, it's not your fault, like I said he's being an ass, first he was practically begging for this soul-mate thing to you to go away and now he wants to be soul-mated to you, I mean, what the hell is that about? He isn't only hurting himself, I would talk to him but he would try to knock my teeth out, and because I promised you, I can't fight back, he won't listen to anyone, perhaps he will come around, but it's not your fault, if it's anyone's fault blame destiny'.

I nodded, a tear escaping and I buried myself in his arms, he was right, but still I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault.

'Maybe, you should talk to her', he suggested.

I laughed lightly, 'are you kidding? The last person she wants to talk to is me at the moment'.

He shook his head, 'You are her best friend, she needs you, I will see you at home'. He gave me a quick peck on the lips, not really giving me a choice but to talk to Diana.

I sighed again (I was doing that a lot lately) and walked over to the cliff, before dropping down next to her.

'Hey Cassie,' she tried to smile brightly, but I saw right through her.

'You don't need to act around me, Diana, I know what you're going through, well sort of anyway, and it's all my fault, I am sorry', tears escaped her eyes as well as mine, I pulled her into my arms and we both sobbed, until our tears dried out, and our throats were dry.

'Finally, she said, 'It's not your fault Cassie, it's Adam, I don't know why he is being this way, I want _my _Adam back'.

I nodded, 'I will do all I can to get your Adam back, I promise', I vowed.

And I would. I was determined. I was a witch on a mission.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the last chapter, I know it was short. I'm going to try and make my chapters longer from now on. I'll do my best but I can't really promise anything.**

_**Cassie POV**_

'Nick!' I shouted up the stairs to him, I doubt he heard me because he was in the shower; we were going to be late for school.

I held the bills in my hands, wondering how we would pay this month's bill. I don't know how my Grandmother had kept up with the price of this house.

I would have to get another job above all the schoolwork. It was senior year for us. A very busy year. We weren't going to college, Nick didn't want to, he was happy working in the garage in town, and he was hoping to open his own one day.

I wanted to go to college, but that would have to wait a couple of years, I was currently working in Dunkin' Dohnuts and I hated it, but it paid well until I got my results and got a better job. I think that Dina's Diner had an opening; I'd have to apply there.

'Nick!' I shouted up to him again, 'Get your ass down here, we're going to be late, and I need to stop at Dina's!'

I dumped the dreaded envelopes on the kitchen table, I looked at my watch; 7:30.

I sighed and took the stairs two at a time, opening the door to the main bedroom I saw Nick just shoving on his black t-shirt and pulling on his right shoe at the same time. I started laughing at his hopping form. He turned around, one shoe on and one waiting to be put on, his top was in place, but he was glaring playfully at me. This made me laugh harder.

'Think that's funny huh?' I stopped laughing at his predatory look. He stalked towards me with a smirk on his face. I backed up towards the door; an easy escape.

'No point running, Cass, I'll get you', he teased.

I giggled, turned and ran heading for the stairs, but he caught me before I even reached them. His arms wrapped around my waist and tickled my sides. I squealed, he knew it was my ticklish spot.

'S...st...stop!' I begged through laughter.

'Say sorry', he kept tickling.

'S...s...sorry', I managed to get out.

He stopped and turned me around his hands rested on my back, he was grinning as he leant his forehead against mine, 'I love you', he whispered.

This was _my _Nick, 'I love you, too'. I reached up and kissed him, only a peck, 'we're late and I need to go to Dina's to get an application'.

'For what?' He pulled away frowning.

'Bill's are a lot this month; we'll barely be able to keep up this month'.

He sighed, 'sometimes I feel like moving in on our own was a bad idea, I mean we don't need this right now'.

I sighed again, 'I know, I can't believe I'm going to say this but I think we should move out, sell this house and find an apartment in town or something, because we can't afford to stay here'.

He rested his cheek atop my head and mumbled, 'we can't, this house has been passed down from generation to generation, we can't just leave, it wouldn't be right, plus your Grandmother would come back and haunt your ass'.

I laughed lightly looking out of the window, she would, I may not have known her well when she was alive but I knew her enough to know that she would.

I huffed. 'Then what do we do?'

'I have an idea, but we will discuss it later, we are very late'.

I glanced at the clock, 8:55. Damn, we were very late; I was going to have to stop at Dina's later.

'Come on, let's go'. I grabbed my coat and bag and we headed out the door and to Nick's car, towards school.

XxXxXxX

At lunch, we all gathered into our lunchroom. Even Adam, who sat in the in the corner, angry as ever, his arms crossed over his chest, his glare fixed on a point on the floor.

'So', Diana started, 'Nick told us you guys are having trouble keeping up with bills'.

'Uh, yeah, we are', I mumbled around a piece of apple, and cuddled further into Nick's side. 'I'm going to look at Dina's Diner; I heard they were looking for a new waitress'.

Nick shook his head, you do too much already Cass, you don't need this too, so I was thinking, there's plenty of money spells out there, we should try one, see if it helps, what do you think?'

I put down the apple onto my tray, 'but isn't that bad? Its personal gain isn't it?'

Diana shook her head, 'no, it won't harm anyone if you say at the end of it, "harm it none, so be it", you and everyone else should be fine'.

Nick looked at me, waiting for approval. I sighed again and said, 'yeah, okay, let's try it when we get home, we don't need all the circle do we?'

Again Diana shook her head, 'it's not to help all of us so no, we don't need to participate'.

'Okay then, we'll give it a try', I look at Nick and he confirms this idea.

XxXxX

We decided to do it tonight because of the full moon. We placed a bowl, half full of water at the centre of the kitchen table, and dropped a quarter into the water, the liquid rippled at the impact to its' surface. We manoeuvred the bowl so the glow of the full moon would shine down on it. We both swept our hands just above the surface, welcoming the Goddess into our home.

We chanted thrice, 'Lovely Lady of the Moon, bring to me your wealth right soon. Fill my hands with silver and gold. All you give, my purse can hold',we picked up the bowl and went out into the back garden, pouring the water along with the quarter onto the earth.

All that was to be done now was to keep our fingers crossed and hope.

**That's it for now, sorry it took so long.**

**Review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay I can't promise when the next chapter will be, all I can tell you is, it might be a while. I'm moving to university/college on Sunday, and as you guys know, university/college life is pretty full so... might be a while. But I will not give up on these stories!**

Straight after the last bell rang the next day, I walked to my locker and pulled out my uniform for Dunkin' Donut's along with my books of the subjects I would need to study tonight during and after my shift.

I sighed heavily and yawned, I was so tired, I really didn't feel like going to work but I had to. But first; Dina's, I needed to hand in that application I had picked up last night. Even though we did that spell last night, I wanted to be sure we could keep the house, not all magic can be reliable.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and lips at my neck. But they weren't the lips I was used to.

I grabbed at the hands and abruptly turned around to face... Adam.

"What are you doing?" I hissed angrily, "I'm with Nick!"

He shrugged looking indifferent, "you didn't seem to mind last time". Guilt stabbed through me.

"Well that's over now, and we didn't do anything when Nick and I were together before".

"So I can't touch my soulmate?" His eyes blazed and he grabbed at my arm. He clutched at it as if it were a lifeline. He was delusional.

My heart rate sped up in fear. "A...Adam I'm not your soulmate anymore, p...please let me go", I begged. He was clutching my arm to the point of pain, I knew I'd have a bruise there.

"We are! Destiny pulled us together, what we feel can't just stop! What we feel is forever, and now we can be together, forever". He lifted his hand to cup my cheek, his eyes blazing with passion; unwanted passion on my side. I flinched away trying to escape his hold.

"Don't try to get away from me", he shook his head, "you can't escape destiny", he whispered.

His grip on my upper arm tightened, and I cried out in pain.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" I saw Nick start running towards us out of my peripheral. Adam dropped his arm and ran in the opposite direction, but not before leaving me with a spine-chilling sentence.

"We will be together, no matter what I have to do to get you back".

I leant back onto the lockers in shock, the adrenaline in my body was slowly ebbing away, my body started to shake, and tears fell from my eyes. I felt Nick take me into his arms, he rocked me for a while as I started to sob quietly, I wrapped my arms around his neck, feeling safe in his arms, and not wanting him to let me go. Ever.

"You're okay, Cass, you're okay, I've got you, baby". Nick rubbed his one hand up and down my back, comforting me, the other was tangled in my hair.

After a while, I had finally stopped shaking some, and the tears had finally subsided. I pulled back slightly to look into his eyes.

"How did you know?" I used my sleeve to wipe the tears from my face.

Nick leant his forehead against mine. "I felt your fear and your pain", he gently stroked my bruised arm, "plus, you hadn't shown up at the car, I got worried".

"You felt what I felt?" He nodded in confirmation. That hadn't happened before. "It must be the red cord", I mused.

"I think it might be", he cupped my cheek, and gave a look so full of love, I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

He closed his eyes briefly, "Cass, I don't know what I'd do without you, I love you so much, I couldn't lose you, not again, never again". His jaw clenched, he kissed me fiercely, he held on to me tight as we kissed.

We briefly separated. "I love you, too, Nick", I whispered, returning my lips to his.

XxXxX

I finished work at 11 PM, grabbing my school books, I headed out the door where Nick was waiting, leaning sexily on the car. I grinned tiredly, glad to see him. He opened his arms to me and I fell into them.

"Hey", I mumbled, my eyelids felt heavy, I was so tired.

"Come on, let's get you home, before you collapse". He dragged me to the passenger side of the car and buckled me in. I faintly felt him kiss my forehead before fatigue overtook.

XxXxX

I felt arms under my knees and back, and warmth on one half of my body. Nick was carrying me into the house.

My eyes fluttered open, "I can walk", I complained while yawning.

I felt Nick's chest vibrate as he chuckled. "I'm sure you can, but at the moment your dead on you're feet, now sleep".

I was more awake now, as we passed over the threshold. "I can't, I need to study some more".

Nick sighed and placed me on the couch, before going back to the car, dropping my books by the couch and going to lock the front and back doors.

I picked up a math book and started to read, my eyes felt heavy but I had to stay awake.

"Baby, come on, it's late, and your tired, it's Saturday tomorrow, have a lie in and just relax for once". He reached out to take my book, but I clutched it to my chest.

"I can't, I can't fail Nick, plus I'm working tomorrow, a twelve hour shift".

Nick sighed again and managed to pry my hands from the book and placed it on the floor. "You won't fail, you work too hard to fail, by the rate you're going, you'll burn out, just let yourself have a day to relax, and you don't have work tomorrow, I just called your boss and he agreed that you need a day off".

I sat up abruptly, "What?! I'll lose money! We can't afford to do that!" I panicked.

Nick reached out to me, running his hands up and down my arms. "Cass, baby, calm down, he agreed to still pay you tomorrow, he said you're his best employee, and he understood that you need to rest, at least for one day".

Everything in me was telling me to work, but a small part of me wanted to collapse back on the couch and not move for a while.

I sighed, "fine, but I will be studying all day tomorrow".

Nick smirked, "no, no, we are spending the day tomorrow..." he kissed the side of my neck, "...just relaxing...", he kissed my chin, "...having...fun", he suggested as his lips caught mine. I melted into him.

How could I refuse such a request?

XxXxX

The next day, I woke up to Nick's snoring and the midday sun beating through the curtains. I had gotten used to Nick's snoring, but the midday sun, I wasn't used to seeing when I first wake up. I'm normally awake by the crack of dawn.

I felt so well rested, I hadn't felt like this in a while. I liked it, I smiled brightly and stretched. I felt good.

Nick's arm resting over my stomach, moved slightly and his snoring ceased.

"Morning", he grumbled sleepily.

I giggled lightly, turning on to my side so I was facing him, "afternoon", I corrected him.

His hand slid up my back, pulling me closer to him, a smile playing at his lips, "now this is the life". He opened is eyes finally, blinking a few times, before his gorgeous mahogany eyes met my blue ones.

"You're so beautiful". His palm rested on my cheek as he cupped it and leaned in for a kiss.

I felt so loved, he held me like I was the most precious thing in the world.

Then we were interrupted.

It was really strange. There was a series of popping noises as bouquets upon bouquets of red roses and violets appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly it stopped, and we were engulfed in the heady scent. We both sat up, looking around at out bedroom in shock. It was full of them!

"By the look on your face I'd say that, their not from you", I asked Nick, taking a wild guess.

"No", Nick answered, still looking around at our room.

Suddenly another pop sounded and a note fell onto my lap. I picked it up hesitantly.

And it read...

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue, _

_I know you love me, _

_And I will have you._


End file.
